Blood pressure is typically measured using a sphygmomanometer, otherwise known as a blood pressure cuff. A blood pressure cuff typically includes a sleeve with an inflatable bladder attached to a manometer. The sleeve is wrapped around a subject's limb, and the bladder is then inflated to restrict blood flow through a blood vessel within the limb. The manometer is used to read the pressure at which the blood flow first resumes and the pressure at which the blood flow becomes unimpeded.